Shadow Digidestined
by jbh14
Summary: 6 kids not 7 went to the digital to fight against devimon, etemon and myotismon and returned to the real world looking for the child of light. now a digivice signal has been dicovered at TK's apartment. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow Digidestined**_

The six digidestined, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Joe, were all at Matt's mother's apartment waiting for TK, Matt's younger brother to get home. The DD's had just arrived back from the digital world chasing Myotismon back to earth. They were now searching for the digidestined of light. They had picked up a digivice signal from this apartment. They were just talking, when the door unlocked and in walked TK. TK was wearing a white hoody with the symbol for darkness like the one on Devimons chest, emblazed on the front. He was also wearing black jeans and black trainers; finally he was wearing a black bandanna on his head. Following behind TK was a digimon resembling Gatomon, however her fur was black. TK blinked in surprise at the gathering of friends at his apartment, The DD's were equally surprised to see he had a digimon already.

"I think I'm ill" said TK dryly.

"Why?" asked Sora, "Because I can see six kids in my apartment with talking stuffed animals" joked TK.

About 30 minutes later, the digidestined had finishing telling TK about there experiences in the digital world and for some introducing themselves, mostly the digimon. TK then introduced his partner BlackGatomon. "So you're looking for the child of light" summarised BlackGatomon.

"Yep, welcome to the Team" cheered Tai.

"You think I'm the child of light?" asked TK. Tai nodded; TK and BlackGatomon looked at each other, before they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Mimi, she didn't like being laughed at.

"Because I'm not the child of light" answered TK.

"WHAT" exclaimed the digidestined.

"Then which child are you?" asked Izzy; intrigued that there may be more digidestined they didn't know about.

"I am Takeru Takaishi, Guardian of Time and digidestined of time and darkness" said TK, he and BlackGatomon bowed.

"What does guardian of time mean?" questioned Tai. Everyone turned to TK for an answer.

"It means I watch over time and look into the past or future as well as change the past to shape the future" replied TK. At the mention of changing time he received numerous fearful looks.

Whilst everyone began to talk amongst themselves, TK looked over at the one person who didn't have a partner, Kari. He could only guess she had come with Tai and was now trying to stay out the way. She was standing over at the back of the room alone. Almost as if time was standing still, which knowing TK, very well might have been; he was standing beside the young brunette. Kari looked up at him, clearly surprised anyone was taking notice of her. Before she could speak, TK had grabbed her hand and dragged her into his room, without anyone noticing, except his feline companion who had been watching and following his movements with her eyes. A smile slid its way up her face at her friend's actions.

_if anyone has any ideas how i could continue this fic, please add it in your reviews, THANKS!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Digidestined – Chapter 2**

Kari was incredibly surprised when someone came over to her. She had tried to stay out of the way since she knew what was going on was important and sadly didn't involve her. So when TK took her hand, _how had he moved so quickly_, she wondered; and took her into his room she was very happy someone was paying attention to her and wanted to spend time with her. Kari didn't have any friends at school, because of an illness she had when she was younger that nearly killed her; people treated her differently they avoided her or some bullied her. Even the teachers treated her differently, ignoring her, or blaming any little thing that went wrong on her.

_Maybe TK will be my friend_, that thought cheered her up considerably and she turned her attention back to the blond boy in front of her.

TK smiled at Kari, he couldn't really help it even after all the abuse she had gone through, she still carried her hope, her light. It defined who she was in his opinion, her ability no matter what to be hopeful and be happy. However even he knew first hand there was only so much someone can take, before they need to let it all out.

"So Kari is there a reason you're avoiding everyone" asked TK. Kari looked at him, scared slightly. However TK's calm smile lessened her fear to a more manageable level.

"Well I don't want to be in the way for you guys", replied Kari, smiling weakly. TK tilted his head to the side studying the 8 year old in front of him.

Kari squirmed uncomfortably under the blond piecing blue eyes. "I see, Kari do you have many friends?" asked TK. He already knew the answer, but it was best if Kari admitted it on her own. Besides, TK disliked playing the wise elder most of all; he much more preferred being mysterious it made it easy to read people when they felt uncomfortable around you; rather then worshipping you.

"N-No not really" admitted Kari. Sadness clung to the girl like feathers to bird.

"Would you like to be friends with me Kari?" the brunette looked up at TK in surprise, but it quickly turned to relief.

Kari nodded her head; tears were already beginning to fall from her ruby eyes. After so long she'd have a friend, an actual friend, who she could talk to and play games with. She tackled TK in a hug; nearly 8 years of depression and loneliness came to the surface and erupted into TK's shoulder. The blond merely smiled, returning the hug with his right hand, whilst his left gently stroked her hair in a soothing motion.

It was a phew minutes before the two separated from a very emotional moment. TK smiled at the girl in his arms, "Maybe we should get back to the others" suggested the blond.

Kari blinked for a second, then realised that none of the others knew she was with TK. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded her head.

TK smiled warmly at his young companion then took her hand and opened the door, if they get back to the others in the main room, then the national guard would be looking for them. Stifling a chuckle he walked through into were he knew his feline friend and fellow digidestined were.

* * *

_Thanks to those who reviewed, i hope i get even more. i'm also sorry if people wanted some action or more about TK's past, but i had an inspiration to write this and well this is my storie so i'll do as i want._


End file.
